1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A multilayer capacitor is an important chip component with applications in devices such as communications devices, computers, home appliances, automobiles, and the like. Due to its small size, a multilayer capacitor allows for the implementation of high capacitance, may be easily mounted, and is a core passive element used particularly in various electric, electronic and information communications devices such as a mobile phones, computers, digital televisions (TV), and the like.
Recently, in accordance with miniaturization and performance improvements of electronic devices, multilayer capacitors have miniaturized while their capacitance levels have increased. Accordingly, securing a high degree of reliability in multilayer capacitors has become an important consideration.
To secure a high degree of reliability in multilayer capacitors, a conductive resin layer in an external electrode has been disclosed to absorb tension stress generated due to mechanical or thermal factors, to prevent the generation of cracks due to stress.
Such a conductive resin layer serves to electrically and mechanically bond a sintered electrode layer and a plating layer of an external electrode of a multilayer capacitor to each other and also serves to protect the multilayer capacitor from mechanical or thermal stress depending on a process temperature and warpage impact of a circuit board at the time of mounting the multilayer capacitor on the circuit board.
However, in order for the conductive resin layer to serve to electrically and mechanically bond the electrode layer and the plating layer to each other and serve to protect the multilayer capacitor, the resistance of the conductive resin layer should be low. Also, the adhesion strength in the conductive resin layer bonding of the electrode layer and the plating layer should be excellent to prevent a delamination phenomenon of the external electrode that may be generated in such a process.
The conductive resin layer according to the related art has a high degree of resistivity, such that equivalent series resistance (ESR) may be higher than that of a product that does not include the conductive resin layer.